


Not everyone. Not you

by Blarzie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 10 different endings, Butterfly Effect, Canon Compliant, Choose Your Own Adventure, Implied Relationships, Interactive Fiction, Mount Weather battle retold, play Wanheda, spoilers from season two final - or not :), what if variations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 14:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blarzie/pseuds/Blarzie
Summary: “Chil daun!”Lexa’s sharp command echoed in the night. The warriors surrounding them immediately grew quiet and gave way as their leader sternly marched down the hillside at the head of her unit.“What happened?” Clarke asked warily. There was something in the Commander that made her concerned of the answer.A) I accepted Cage’s deal and I retreat with my people (Go to Chapter 16)B) I did not accept the deal, we are going to attack but… (Go to Chapter 4)What would have happened if Lexa hadn't accepted the deal? And what if she had? ;-) Now it all depends on you because (as Octavia would say) „you're in charge now, and you decide who is disposable.” Is there a victory without sacrifice? Or is there even a victory? And if you had to sacrifice your people for the others, would you be able to do it? Now everything is up to you! Step on the battlefield and make your own choices to win or fail this war!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nem mindenkit. Téged nem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089) by [Blarzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blarzie/pseuds/Blarzie). 



> Hi everyone! :) This is my first English fic in the fanfiction universe, I hope you’re going to enjoy it just as much I did the writing/translating session.
> 
> Before you read:
> 
> \- this is a non-linear work, where you can find the first chapter in it’s right place but the others follow it in randomized order. For finding the next chapter, you only have to click on the underlined part of the choice of your liking but I left the chapter info in for the offline readers. [For Kindle users: azw3 is the best format to read, use the built-in table of contents to navigate!] 
> 
> \- some of the sentences are in Trigedasleng but you can find the translations in the endnotes (except if the English forms appear right next them in the text)
> 
> \- English is not my native but I did my best...? :) 
> 
> That’s all for now! NJoy ;-)

_**(Mount Weather,** **5 th** **floor, network center)** _

Bellamy was pacing nervously back and forth in the small room. It had been Monty’s and his job to provide a safe passage to the engine house for Raven and Wick by reprogramming the security cameras, but they slowly ran out of time. The boy didn’t finish the necessary operations yet and the pair could appear at any moment.

Bellamy could only blame himself for the situation. It would have been his job to get to Monty as soon as possible after neutralizing the acid fog, but his actions from earlier had drawn much more attention than he wanted. Instead of any engineering solutions, he had had to blow up the tanks, hence the security guards blocked his access card and the radio he had used for external communications.

Without the two-way contact, they were only able to rely on the predetermined war schedule, but Bellamy had been wasting too much time by moving in the bunker without his access card. They had been late to arrive at the network center and now they were running along with the last seconds in their operation.

“One minute to go!” Monty reported while hurriedly typing on the keyboard. The boy almost finished his task but one of the cameras choose that moment to change the broadcast.

“Damn it!” Bellamy cursed as he spotted Raven and Wick on a screen, right before it changed to the camouflage looping. They held their breaths, counting the seconds. Their friends could only be seen on the screens for a few seconds, but if someone noticed them...

 _“Unit 402! Unit 402. Over”_ , was the answer to their unspoken question coming from a radio device.

_“This is Sergeant Rows from unit 402. Over.”_

_“Intruders have been detected in sector T4. They’re heading towards the engine house. Take all necessary measures for their capture! Out.”_

_“Roger that. Out.”_

Bellamy stepped to the communication panel without a second thought.

“Wait, what are you doing? If you use the radio you’ll let us down!”

“Raven and Wick don’t know about the threat. We have to warn them! Can you open a line to sector G1?”

“Bellamy, the security guards will identify your voice right away and if they track the broadcast...”

“Can you do it or not?”

“Yes, but we would just give away their location. Since your radio has been blocked, they are monitoring the communication channels with double efforts. No matter what you’d say they would immediately track the broadcast and detect the location of Raven and Wick. Just like ours.” he added quietly.

“And what if we broadcast the message throughout the entire engine house?”

“Then maybe we can help them, however, we will have to leave the network center afterwards - if we stay here they’re gonna catch us. Without the cameras though…”

“…we lose our advance on supporting the strategic operations of the army.”

Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair. The seconds were just passing far too quickly.

 

He had to make a decision.

 

A) I warn them ([Go to Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44158084))

B) I don't warn them ([Go to Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44158228))


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Mount Weather, main gates)_ **

“What is this?” Clarke asked suspiciously. Lexa didn’t answer. She was observing the girl silently for a while but the movement behind them directed their attention to the main doors.

“Hey, look! They’re coming out!” Somebody yelled out of the warriors and Clarke watched on as the billow of the Grounder prisoners plodded out through the Mountain’s gates.

“They’re surrendering?” Clarke asked but the Commander’s severe expression left her with a sense of foreboding. Her concern just increased when she didn’t see a single familiar face in the ever-growing crowd of the Grounder captives. For whatever reason her people weren’t amongst them.

“Not quite.” Replied an overly familiar voice, Emerson’s as he was walking down the hillside but the lieutenant didn’t give any further explanation on the matter. The rest was awaiting Lexa.

“What did you do?” Clarke faced the Commander.

“What you would have done,” Lexa answered for the first time after her long lasting silence. “Saved my people.”

“What about my people?”

“I’m sorry, Clarke. They weren’t part of the deal. A good leader must always know which battle to fight and which to delegate. For the sake of my people, I had to finish this war.” Clarke stared at her in disbelief.

“But you don’t care that my people get killed, do you? The people who you’d allied for this victory?”

“I do care, Clarke. But the duty to protect my people comes first. I cannot listen to my heart instead of my head, when I am the one holding their fate in my hands.”

“Please don’t do this! Together we can still defeat them!”

But Lexa remained relentless. “I’m sorry, Clarke.” she said then turned to one of her men _“Teik oso rowenes laud!”_

The sound of the horns echoed in the night: the army began to leave the battlefield.

***

**_(Mount Weather, 2 nd floor, the room of Dante Wallace)_ **

Cage walked confidently into his father’s room. He had finally good news for him. At last they could put an end to the Sky prisoners’ rebellion on the 5th floor, and the threatening army at the main gates had also withdrawn. Everything went according to their plan.

He found Dante on the floor, his back slumped against the wall, his empty eyes staring into nothingness as if all of his long years were weighing heavily on his shoulders. From the confident posture of his son, he already knew that the battle was won. However, he only felt an emptiness. He wondered how many people had to die for the ultimate victory?

“You were right, Dad.” Cage approached him slowly “The Commander took the deal. We did it! We’ve won the war!” He said with a shade of a smile of someone who led his people through the triumph all by himself. Though, he didn’t seem to be the one, carrying the burden of this victory.

“No, we haven’t.” Dante said from the haze of his thoughts “Not yet. Peace with the savages is not enough to make the ground safe for us. You know, there is another problem that we have to face.”

“The Ark.”

“The Ark. As long as their friends are among us they will not stop trying to rescue them.”

“They _aren’t_ , not even now.” Cage smiled. “Twenty minutes ago we picked up a small group on the radar. It could be the so-called rescuing army.” He mocked the little team of the Arkers. “I already have a unit on the way. Looks like we’re gonna have more bone marrow.”

Dante shuddered at his words. Was it really all what a life was worth anymore?

“Our men are on the 5th floor.” Cage said after a long silence. “After the power loss, our sensors detected increased radiation rates so we had to evacuate the intermediate levels. The situation is not dangerous for us, but those, who didn’t receive the treatment will immediately feel the effects of it.” He saw a glimpse of anger in his father’s eyes, but otherwise he didn’t say a word. “I’ll be up there. I’d be glad if you’d join us too.” Cage finished before he left.

Dante didn’t follow him. He just remained sitting on the floor, motionless yet again, lost in thought. Not long after, he heard the sound of footsteps: his next visitors were from the Ark.

***

**_(The Reaper’s tunnels)_ **

Clarke found Octavia in the caves as she was pacing back and forth in front of the fort’s underground entrance. She was utterly furious at the leader of the Sky people: she simply just couldn’t forgive the events of TonDC and Lexa’s betrayal was only worsening the situation. This time Octavia’s brother got personally endangered and that alone would mean basically a lethal anger on every occasion. The tension between them was thick enough to be practically visible.

Finally, their long lasting wait ended with the noises from behind the gate. They immediately prepared for an attack but no harm was awaiting for them from the inside.

“Bellamy!” Octavia exclaimed as she saw her brother step out from behind the door. The boy arrived with Jasper and Monty, however, someone else accompanied them too, leaving the girls cautious.

“Calm down, Maya is with us!” Jasper stepped protectively in front of the girl dressed in a hazmat suit. “She helped with our escape from the 5th floor.”

Clarke thanked her with a grateful nod. She was glad to see her friends but the presence of Monty didn’t make her feel at ease. The boy immediately noticed her uncertainty.

“I’m sorry, Clarke, but I couldn’t stay in the network center any longer. Raven and Wick have been discovered and the security sent troops after them. Somehow we had to warn them. We would have been caught if we stayed behind.” Clarke nodded in acknowledgement.

“There is something else besides that,” Bellamy added. “The Grounders have disappeared! We went to the cages right after we had left the network center but there was no one there anymore.”

“I know... Lexa betrayed us. Cage offered her the Grounders in exchange for our people and the Commander accepted the deal. We are alone; we can no longer count on them.”

“So what do we do now?” Bellamy asked.

“We need to get to Cage.”

“And what about our friends?” Jasper asked impatiently. “They have already started to drain their bone marrow. The longer we wait, the more of them will die!”

“We cannot rush straight into our enemies arms, Jasper, we’re too few to do this. We need to reach an agreement with Cage.” Their heated conversation was interrupted by an alarm signal, a low beeping noise coming from Maya’s hazmat suit. She had only half an hour of oxygen left.

“Let’s go!” Clarke urged them “We have to find Cage as soon as possible!”

“Wait!” Bellamy said “I have a better idea!”

_***_

**_(Mount Weather, 2 nd floor, the room of Dante Wallace)_ **

“Hello, Clarke.” Dante greeted his new visitors.

(Bellamy and Monty agreed to accompany Clarke while Jasper and Octavia tried to get to the 4th floor to provide safety for Maya with getting a new hazmat suit for her.)

The former President was reluctant to meet with the leader of the Sky people. He blamed her for the situation they found themselves in.

“Sir, we need your help again.” Bellamy came straight to the point, but Dante didn’t answer him.

Misreading his silence, Monty immediately offered his reassurance.

“I took out the camera from the junction box in the hall. We can talk freely.”

The man smiled sardonically. “No one’s watching, anyway. Thanks to you, they’re all on level 5.”

“Not you, though.” Clarke said firmly.

“No. I’m not.”

“Please! We don’t have much time.” Bellamy pleaded again. “We need a way to get our people out of this Mountain without killing everyone. Please, help us!”

But this time Dante didn’t have such intentions.

“He’s not gonna help us.” Clarke expressed the unsaid thoughts.

Dante snorted. “Help you... You cut the power, risking the lives of everyone in this Mountain… my people, even the ones who helped you.”

“We knew they’d be safe on level 5. We made sure not to destroy the turbines so you could repair them. It was never our intention to hurt your people!”

“Tell me, Clarke, if we released your people and theirs, what would’ve happened to mine? What fate do you have planned for us?”

Clarke didn’t have an answer for him. Earlier, when they had been still in this together, Lexa asked her what she wanted to do after the war. But Clarke couldn’t see farther from the safety of her own people. Not then, not now.

Instead of answering she turned to Monty.

“Can you get us into the command center? We need to see what’s happening on level 5.”

“No problem.” The boy replied.

“Let’s go!” Bellamy said then grabbed the former President “You’re gonna help us, whether you like it or not.”

_***_

**_(Mount Weather, 5 th floor, experimental prison)_ **

Abby and her companions had been informed of the betrayal from the Grounders themselves. At one moment, they had been helping the wounded of TonDC and in the next, they had been running all the way to Mount Weather to rescue their own. Few have gathered for the task; there were not many Arkers who wouldn’t have been already imprisoned by the Mountain men.

They’d got caught at the edge of the forest, just before the clearing where Lexa’s armies had retreated from the battlefield. They’d got chained and blindfolded with bags then got dragged inside the threatening walls of the fort.

Abby looked around in the dark chamber where they finally stopped, squinting. She didn’t know yet where they might be, but she could clearly sense the fear around them. Although, when the horrible scene started to unfold before her, she suddenly understood everything: the captured members of the 100, all chained to the wall, were awaiting for their horrifying destiny that was reified by the examination table in the middle of the room. Abby may has heard of the bone marrow drainage before, but she couldn’t get prepared enough for the exact sight of the procedure.

“Get them there!” The man in a white lab coat commanded and their guards chained them next to their friends. “Put her on it!” He continued pointing at Raven and the men got to her. The mechanic started to fight them, struggling with all her willpower against her detainees, however, she couldn’t stand a chance against their tasers. They got her, chained her to the table and suddenly the merciless rumbling of a drill pierced through the dread silence.

In her nightmares, Abby could still hear Raven’s screams after she had had to operate her without any anesthetics. As time had passed, her terrible memories had somehow deadened slowly, but she knew that this time nothing would ever help her: never in her life would she ever be able to forget the agonizing screams of the girl she loved.

***

**_(Mount Weather, 3 rd floor, command center)_ **

Clarke and her companion watched in horror as the guards strapped Raven to the table and drilled into her bones. Bellamy reached angrily for one of the radios and pressed it in Dante’s hand.

“Tell them to stop now!” He yelled at the man.

“I won’t do that.”

“Then we’ll handle things differently.” Clarke took back the control and demanded the radio. “ _Emerson,_ ” she called the lieutenant who appeared on the screens directed to the 5th floor suites. “ _Carl Emerson, Mount Weather security detail, come in!”_

“ _Who is this?_ ”

“ _You know who it is. Give the radio to the President._ ”

They saw from the command center as he obeyed. With the next broadcast that was Cage who spoke.

_“This is President Wallace.”_

“ _I have your father. If you don’t let my people go, I’ll kill him._ ” Clarke threatened. Momentarily, an uncertain expression appeared on the President’s face, but then again, his features didn’t give away any of his feelings.

“ _How do I know you have him?_ ”

Clarke held the radio in front of Dante.

“ _Stay the course, Cage_.” He heard his father’s voice. Clarke’s threat was real.

“ _You won’t do it_.” He said, now unsure of his own words.

“ _You don’t know me very well. This ends now. Release my people._ ”

“ _I can’t do that._ ” He repeated his father’s words from earlier.

“It would mean the end of our people, Clarke.” Dante added from the commanding center.

“Then I have no choice...” Clarke raised her weapon to him then used the radio. “ _Don’t make me do this._ ”

Cage didn’t answer for a while. They were watching on the screens as he pondered his position while walking back and forth. If he would let Clarke win over him, they would lose everything they have achieved. Though if he wouldn’t... He stopped his pacing in front of the dining room and ran his gaze over the carefree peoples of his own. How could he take away their future? How could he give up on them on behalf of a malicious will? He slowly raised the radio to his lips.

“ _I’m sorry, Dad, but... But I have to take care of our people._ ”

Dante accepted the decision impassively. “See, Clarke? None of us has a choice here.”

“But you could have had.” She answered then pulled the trigger. Cage listened through the radio as his father’s life slowly faded away.

“ _We’re not done yet, Clarke_.” The President threatened with ice-cold anger then ended the broadcast.

“Monty,” Clarke said to the boy. “Can you irradiate the 5th floor?” Her friends stared at her in shock.

“Clarke...” Bellamy began cautiously. “If we do this, we kill everybody. There are kids in there too.”

“And people who helped us all along.” Monty added.

 ”I know. But do you have any other ideas?” A heavy silence engulfed them as they were silently considering their options. Finally, with a resigned sigh, Monty turned to the computer to look for the settings of the ventilation system, however, the screen started to darken before he could do anything. _Sleep mode._

“The grenades!” The idea came to his mind straightway. “They have always used sedative grenades against us!” He grew enthusiastic with every passing seconds and started to type on the keyboard feverishly. “Here,” he pointed to a duct on the Mount Weather schematics. “And here. If we get the grenades from the armoury and deploy them at these points, we can disarm the guards and rescue our friends without bloodshed!”

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other. Monty’s idea was indeed a non-violent solution, but there was something that bothered them all: using the grenades would have taken a lot of time but they couldn’t afford the delay. Their friends were already in danger and the longer they wait, the more of them would fall victim to the cruelty of the Mountain’s.

 

They had to make the choice.

  
A) I irradiate the 5th floor. ([Go to Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44158177))

B) I deploy the grenades. ([Go to Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44158327))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Teik oso rowenes laud!_ = Sound the retreat!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Just a little story from behind the scenes :D  
>  When I started working on this fic, I did a Google-based pre-translation and this is what I got as one of my dialogues:
> 
> \- No, we did not win. Dante said far away, through the fog of his thoughts - Not yet. Peace with barbarians is not enough to live safely on the surface. You know, there is another problem that we have to face.  
>  \- The Germans.  
>  \- The Germans. As long as their friends are between us they will not stop.
> 
>  _Wonderful_ \- I thought before I started to laugh whole-heartedly :D :D Google does funny things :D  
>  [note: I have nothing against Germans. Germans are cool! :D ]


	3. Chapter 3

_Clarke was the first one who came back to Camp Jaha, but little did we know about how few will follow after her. Right after her arrival, she summoned a council meeting where she listed our losses in the war with a gruesome emptiness. Afterward, she ordered us to the fort of Mount Weather to help those Grounder prisoners who had fallen under the influence of a weapon called the red fog. She headed to the Capital: the Grounders had just lost their Commander and she had to stop the war that could have followed her death. Following after Clarke we also started our journey to the Mountain but we could only hope that the Grounders will trust us even without their Commander’s faith and accept our help. They did._

_From the brief explanation of Clarke we only had a few glimpse of the war they had to face with, but neither the red fog hazed Grounder prisoners could fill us in with the missing parts due to their unconscious state. The one who could finally give us the details was Monty Green who, since staying in the command center, was the only witness of all the battles._

_After Lexa and the united army had entered the fort, Cage didn’t offer another opportunity for extricating one or the other group of the captured ones. From then on, the leaders could only decide which people to sacrifice for the other. However, they couldn’t accept this sacrifice: they divided the army into two troops and marched separately for the Sky people and the Grounder prisoners at the same time. With that, they perfectly fulfilled the presumed outcome as none of the units came back victorious from their battle. Lexa and her warriors were destroyed by their own people on the 1 st floor, the same place where the members of the rescue team lost their lives too. The soldiers, sent for the Sky people, had to face with the Mountain forces but they couldn’t win against the inhabitants of the fort with their reduced numbers._

_Finally, Clarke and Monty put an end to the war (and with it, a century-long threat) by reversing the airflow in the fort’s ventilation system, irradiating the Mountain with the outside air. No one survived these attacks at the end. While the majority of the population got killed in the radiation, the remaining members of our army defeated the last survivors with the exception of the major criminals, who got executed publicly._

_After helping out the wounded, we returned to Camp Jaha and our land had slowly become a safe place for everyone, who had nowhere to go or simply just wanted to live amongst us. We accepted everybody: these were the first steps to build our future together._

_A few weeks later Clarke returned to us. She wore a symbol branded on her arm and told us, Polis had chosen a new Commander who had accepted officially the Sky people as the thirteenth of his clans. I barely could listen to her. All I could think of, when our children had became these adults, they were now? What did we do to them? How could we sacrifice their childhood for our own survival?_

 

 

**With the monologue of Kane you’ve reached the end of your adventure and found the 9 th ending.**

 

The choices you’ve made:

  1. Bellamy didn’t warn Raven and Wick
  2. Lexa didn’t accept the deal
  3. The army parted it’s way to rescue the Sky people and the Grounder prisoners at the same time



 

The outcome of the war: Mount Weather got irradiated

 

Those of you’ve saved:

**Sky people** : Clarke, Jasper, Monty

 **Grounders** : Echo

 

Those of you’ve lost:

**Sky people** : Bellamy, Harper, (Maya), Miller, Octavia, Raven, Wick

 **Grounders** : Indra, Lexa, Lincoln


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Mount Weather, 3 rd level, command center)_ **

Cage stared angrily at the screens in the command center. He had given Lieutenant Emerson the task to reach an agreement with the Commander of the Grounders, but the decapitation of his man provided a very clear message:  Lexa didn’t give mercy to her enemies.

Cage was anxiously contemplating their chances of survival. Although, as the inhabitants of the bunker, they would have had an advantage of knowing the actual battlefield and even the corridor system would have helped their type of weapons, still, he couldn’t send his people to face with the horde of savages. They had already lost half of their ammunition to the outer defenses, also the besieger army outnumbered them by far. He couldn’t put his soldiers into such a danger: it would have been nothing but a suicide mission for all of them.

Apart from that, he only saw one other way, but with that he would put more at risk than a doubtful victory. He hadn’t told his father the truth about the exact state of the weapons before. Though their external defense systems were actually lost, there was another secret weapon they could employ against the enemy troops. If they used it, maybe they would be able to save their position, but if something went wrong…

“Coleman!” He called one of the technicians in the room instead of mulling over the problem wordlessly. He had to know if the weapon he was thinking about was deployable at all.

 “Sir?”

“Make a contact with Dr. Tsing over a safe channel. She’s in the experimental laboratory.”

“Yes, sir.”

“ _Dr. Tsing_ ,” Cage radioed the woman “ _Dr. Tsing, come in! Here President Wallace speaks._ ”

“ _Dr. Tsing here from the experimentals departement. What can I do for you, sir?_ ” She answered.

“ _I need a report on the red fog experiment. Is it operational?_ ”

“ _Sir,_ ” she hesitated. “ _We had to intermit the research months ago, after..._ ”

“ _Answer my question, Tsing!_ ” He interrupted.

She didn’t speak for a while.

“ _Yes, sir. The system is ready to be used._ ”

“ _That’s what I wanted to hear! Take actions to start the process and then come to the 5 th level with your men. I’ll meet you there!”_

“ _Yes, sir._ ”

Cage was still contemplating if they were really in such a hopeless situation to deploy this weapon. Was it really worth risking everything? But as he saw more and more people die at the hands of the Grounder warrior’s, his determination just intensified. The Mountain men were _his_ people. His men! How could he call himself their leader if he didn’t even try to save their lives?

“Major!” he called the operational officer, this time without any sign of hesitation. “Call back my men!”

***

**_(Mount Weather, west side staircase, 1 st floor)_ **

Monty was running down the narrow stairs, hurriedly. Although he had done everything to remain invisible with his actions of reprogramming the cameras, he couldn’t hide his work completely from the security. Even though, they hadn’t warned Raven and Wick with the telling radio signals, they had left some traces of their actions in the digital network, which eventually had given away their position to their enemies. Fortunately, they had noticed their approach in time (Monty had been constantly monitoring the surrounding of the network center) though if Bellamy had just left a little earlier to the Grounder prisoners, none of them would have had a chance to survive.

For a long time, they could only rely on the protection of the corridor system while running from their pursuers (Bellamy had almost immediately used their ammunition in their escape out of the room), but the sound of the sirens quickly changed their position: suddenly, masses of people flooded the corridors and they didn’t have to fear the gunfire anymore. However, together they couldn’t mingle with the inhabitants (the securities didn’t give up on their persecution), thus they thought it would be better to part their ways: Bellamy headed to the suites of the 5th floor, while Monty chose the west staircase to escape.

Monty took two steps at a time to get the farthest away from his pursuers, but the five-level course wasn’t enough to provide a hiding spot for him. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he immediately rushed in the direction of the cages. While running, he looked back repeatedly at his persecutors until on one occasion he stumbled and fell to the ground. The guards immediately caught up on him, but just before they could use their guns, a dark shadow passed over the boy and suddenly, after a fierce war cry, a Grounder warrior appeared on the battlefield too. Monty, though he had never met her before, immediately recognized the Commander of the Grounders, who defeated the soldiers in seconds with her two set of rightly feared swords. After the brief fight, Lexa kept watching the corridor for other threats but no one followed after the attackers.

“Monty?” Came a familiar voice from behind them and suddenly, the boy found himself face to face with Clarke. “Monty, are you okay? What happened?” She questioned, firing off one after another but he could hardly answer her: that was the second occurrence in a short time, when someone tried to take his life.

“B..Bellamy...” He stuttered but then regained his composure with a deep breath “We had to leave the network center with Bellamy because somehow the securities revealed our position and attacked us. We could hardly get out of there and later we had to part our ways too, because otherwise we wouldn’t have had a chance of escaping. I even barely managed that... “ He added, glancing at Lexa. The woman nodded in acknowledgement. “We parted on the 5th floor; I came down here, while Bellamy chose the other staircase as his way to the cages but…”

“We don’t know if he got there.” Clarke finished instead of him. Monty nodded. Lexa didn’t let the overwhelming thought to settle.

“Do you know anything about the sirens?” She asked instead.

“Yes. They use this to warn their people when radiation endangers them. The 5th floor is the most protected area, everybody goes there in cases like this. Our friends are being held there too, so we should just…

 “No.” Lexa said firmly “We can not go for them until...”

 _“Welcome to my home, Commander,”_ Cage’s voice interrupted their conversation from a nearby loudspeaker and they instantly readied themselves for a fight _“However, I’m really sorry that you won’t enjoy my hospitality for too long. We come to know about a small team in the tunnels, all on its way to free the Grounder prisoners. However, we have no intentions to let them free. So let me to tell you, if they cross the threshold of the prison chambers, we going to release a mist, called the_ red fog _.”_

“Red...” Lincoln, who also accompanied the leaders on their scouting mission whispered, shuddering. If the word had even a little to do with the infamous serum of the Mountain men they all would be in great danger.

“ _What does this mean to them? Well... nothing,_ ” he continued theatrically. Even through the loudspeakers, they could hear his smile of an evil. “ _But just think of how a mass of weakened people will react, when the red fog infiltrates their body and they sense the smell of the blood? And what will a bunch of Reaper in the tunnels do, if they get called by the sweetness of the red too?“_ A frozen silence followed his words. What kind of a monster would expose the lives of his men to such a dangerous threat?

 _“In all honesty, Commander, you should have accepted my offer. Because wherever you lead your troops, you will definitely lose. If you come for the Sky prisoners, we will be right there to wipe out your warriors. Though, if you march for your Grounders, you will have to face with the maddened people of your own. The final decision is still yours, Commander; you can leave this battlefield without bloodshed. But if you want to stay, you have to choose which enemy to sacrifice your warriors for.”_ He finished. His cruel words left a tense silence behind.

“Was he telling the truth, Clarke?” Lexa broke the silence. “Could this red fog be able to affect my people?”

“We can’t know for sure but there’s a possibility. The Reapers, we examined, though they got treated with stronger substance, all reacted differently to it. However, one thing was the same for everyone: none of them remembered the first dose, neither of them could recall what happened throughout its influence, but we can only assume terrible things behind it.” Lincoln confirmed her words with a nod. “As a mist, it can not be as strong as the serum they received, but it can still be able to cause serious changes in a weakened body. Also, Cage wouldn’t base his victory on such an empty threat because now he has no reason to stall for time.

“He has,” Lexa argued. “Because as long as we move toward the non-existent threat, he can close our ways to the higher levels.”

“Not if we stop him.” Monty interrupted. “The command center is on the 3rd floor. If you can get me there, I can override all the blocking commands and get their cameras in our service.”

“Then one unit goes to the 3rd floor.” Lexa decided. “Another must stay at the main gates to cover our attack.”

“This is only necessary if we’re heading for my people.” Clarke interrupted. “The Mountain men wouldn’t attack our backs if we were marching for the Grounder prisoners.”

“And are you willing to risk everything on that? No. We can not leave our army defenseless between two threats. At least, not until the boy can protect the passages behind us. Now the question is, where this _behind us_ will be?”

“We only have to impede your men for as long as we save the members of the rescue team from them.” Clarke contemplated aloud. ”Though, in the meantime, more and more people die of mine. Wherever we go, we are going to lose somebody back behind.”

“Yes, Clarke. This is what the war is about. We all knew what we volunteered for.”

“But I can’t accept this. We have to find an other way!”

“I’m sorry, Clarke, but there is no other way. We can not fight this war on two fronts at the same time because we would only condemn ourselves to death. If we are doing this, we can only choose one way to march. But we have to decide now, which direction will it be.”

Clarke was considering their options: on the one part, there was Jasper, Miller, Harper and all of her friends who, with every single minute, came closer and closer to their destiny in the hands of the Mountain men. On the other hand though, there stood Bellamy, Indra, Octavia and all the members of the rescue team, who only came to free the Grounder prisoners, to help them.

Companions, friends, allies... some who could be saved; and some who had to be sacrificed for the others.

 

And they had to make the decision.

  
A) Rescue the Grounder prisoners ([Go to Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44157928))

B) Rescue the Sky prisoners ([Go to Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44158270))

C) Part our ways and rescue the Grounders and the Sky prisoners at the same time ([Go to Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44157757))


	5. Chapter 5

_I regained myself in the caves along with my companions. None of us knew how we got there: at first we had been all in the cages where, following after Bellamy, we had been releasing each other from our hated chains. But the next moments found us in the caves, where a group of distrustful warriors were watching over us cautiously with their weapons ready. And the blood... It was impossible not to notice the scent of the blood all over the caverns. But what could it mean to call that smell a sweet one? We were all afraid of the answer._

_The army had neutralized us with the sedative grenades of the Mountain men; that was what the united forces of the Sky and Grounder warriors said, when they came back for us after rescuing the Sky prisoners. That was the only way to end our bloodlust induced raid of destroying our fellows under the influence of the red fog. If we thought that we won’t have to face with larger threat than the Mountain men’s weapons, we were wrong: all at once we, the so-called victims of the war became the greatest to fear from._

_After the war, we found our temporary home in the camp of the Sky people which had become a safe place for everyone who needed recovery from the battle. We, the red fog hazed ones, got more attention than anyone: we couldn’t go back to our clans until Dr. Griffin and her team made sure that the impact of the mist was finally over._

_At the time of recovery the justice had also begun: we punished the leaders of the Mountain men with thousand cuts for the lives of who had been taken away. I also participated in the justice, but at first I didn’t even realize that I repeated the mantra of my people instead of grieving:_

_”Gon koma. Gon jova. Gon ai niron. Gon Haiplana. Gon ai k..." - I stopped at the last cut. I looked into the eyes of the man in front of me and tried to find the answer: was he the one, responsible for turning me a murderer? Could he be the reason of me being amongst the people who could have possibly taken Bellamy’s life?_

_“Gon ai Belomi.” I finished quietly. I made the last cut on my palm._

**With the monologue of Echo you’ve reached the end of your adventure and found the 4 th ending.**

 

The choices you’ve made:

  1. Bellamy warned Raven and Wick
  2. Lexa didn’t accept the deal
  3. The army chose to save the Sky prisoners first



 

The outcome of the war: the united forces defeated Mount Weather in battle

 

Those of you’ve saved:

**Sky people** : Clarke, Harper, Jasper, (Maya), Miller, Monty, Raven, Wick

 **Grounders** : Echo, Lexa

 

Those of you’ve lost:

**Sky people** : Bellamy, Octavia

 **Grounders** : Indra, Lincoln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gon koma._ = For honour.  
>  _Gon jova._ = For courage.  
>  _Gon ai niron._ = For my kin.  
>  _Gon ai Haiplana._ = For my Queen.  
> [ _Gon ai kru._ ] = [For my clan.]  
>  _Gon ai Belomi._ = For Bellamy.


	6. Chapter 6

**_(Mount Weather, 3 rd level, command center)_ **

Cage stared angrily at the screens in the command center. He had given Lieutenant Emerson the task to reach an agreement with the Commander of the Grounders, but the decapitation of his man provided a very clear message:  Lexa didn’t give mercy to her enemies.

Cage was anxiously contemplating their chances of survival. Although, as the inhabitants of the bunker, they would have had an advantage of knowing the actual battlefield and even the corridor system would have helped their type of weapons, still, he couldn’t send his people to face with the horde of savages. They had already lost half of their ammunition to the outer defenses, also the besieger army outnumbered them by far. He couldn’t put his soldiers into such a danger: it would have been nothing but a suicide mission for all of them.

Apart from that, he only saw one other way, but with that he would put more at risk than a doubtful victory. He hadn’t told his father the truth about the exact state of the weapons before. Though their external defense systems were actually lost, there was another secret weapon they could employ against the enemy troops. If they used it, maybe they would be able to save their position, but if something went wrong…

“Coleman!” He called one of the technicians in the room instead of mulling over the problem wordlessly. He had to know if the weapon he was thinking about was deployable at all.

 “Sir?”

“Make a contact with Dr. Tsing over a safe channel. She’s in the experimental laboratory.”

“Yes, sir.”

“ _Dr. Tsing_ ,” Cage radioed the woman “ _Dr. Tsing, come in! Here President Wallace speaks._ ”

“ _Dr. Tsing here from the experimentals departement. What can I do for you, sir?_ ” She answered.

“ _I need a report on the red fog experiment. Is it operational?_ ”

“ _Sir,_ ” she hesitated. “ _We had to intermit the research months ago, after..._ ”

“ _Answer my question, Tsing!_ ” He interrupted.

She didn’t speak for a while.

“ _Yes, sir. The system is ready to be used._ ”

“ _That’s what I wanted to hear! Take actions to start the process and then come to the 5 th level with your men. I’ll meet you there!”_

“ _Yes, sir._ ”

Cage was still contemplating if they were really in such a hopeless situation to deploy this weapon. Was it really worth risking everything? But as he saw more and more people die at the hands of the Grounder warrior’s, his determination just intensified. The Mountain men were _his_ people. His men! How could he call himself their leader if he didn’t even try to save their lives?

“Major!” he called the operational officer, this time without any sign of hesitation. “Call back my men!”

***

**_(Mount Weather, west side staircase)_ **

Monty was walking down the stairs cautiously in the west wing. They had separated from Bellamy right after they had left the network center: the boy headed for the Grounder prisoner’s on the 1st floor while Monty was looking for another control room instead of the one they had had to leave. It was still his task to help their army in the technology-based aspects of the war, but finding a basis to perform it wasn’t an easy mission at all. Since they had warned Raven and Wick, the security forces doubled the guards at all the places where they might reappear, thus neither with Bellamy could he be able to break in one of the control rooms. There was only a brief moment of hope as the sirens alerted the inhabitants of an increased radiation rate, but the soldiers he saw in between the mass of people (they were all heading to the 5th floor) weren’t the ones, who guarded the places he wanted to get into.

However, he didn’t give up on the attempt. Although he couldn’t approach some areas in the floods of people without being suspicious, he could still find his destination on the lower levels, therefore, he headed toward the west stairwell. Floor by floor, he had tried to explore his possibilities, but soon his investigation stopped short: someone shoved him against the wall in a barely lit flight of stairs and suddenly he found himself face to face with a warrior wearing a black warpaint and two swords.

“Where is your Commander?” She demanded immediately but Monty couldn’t say a word. In the next moment, he could already feel the ice-cold touch of her blades on his throat.

“Monty?” Asked a familiar voice from behind the warrior and Clarke stepped forward. “Monty, are you okay? What happened?” She inquired but he couldn’t take his eyes off his dignified assailant, who didn’t relax her combat stance for a moment. Clarke noticed their silent encounter and quickly stepped between them. “Monty, this is Lexa, the Commander of the Grounders. Our ally.” She said emphasizing the last word and Lexa lowered her weapons. “And he is Monty, one of my friends. He will help us in the computer operations. Right?” Monty immediately sensed the unanswered question behind her words. He had to explain his state for the leaders.

“B..Bellamy...” He stammered but quickly gathered his composure. “We had to leave the network center with Bellamy. Raven and Wick had been discovered and the securities had sent troops after them, so we had to warn them. If we had stayed there, the guards would have caught us too.” Lexa acknowledged the news with a firm nod. “Bellamy went for the Grounder prisoners, while I was trying to get in another control room, but I haven’t been successful so far.” He finished sheepishly.

“Do you know anything about the sirens?” Lexa continued the questioning.

“Yes. They use this to warn their people when radiation endangers them. The 5th floor is the most protected area, everybody goes there in cases like this. Our friends are being held there too, so we should just…

 “No.” Lexa said firmly “We can not go for them until...”

 _“Welcome to my home, Commander,”_ Cage’s voice interrupted their conversation from a nearby loudspeaker and they instantly readied themselves for a fight _“However, I’m really sorry that you won’t enjoy my hospitality for too long. We come to know about a small team in the tunnels, all on its way to free the Grounder prisoners. However, we have no intentions to let them free. So let me to tell you, if they cross the threshold of the prison chambers, we going to release a mist, called the_ red fog _.”_

“Red...” Lincoln, who also accompanied the leaders on their scouting mission whispered, shuddering. If the word had even a little to do with the infamous serum of the Mountain men they all would be in great danger.

“ _What does this mean to them? Well... nothing,_ ” he continued theatrically. Even through the loudspeakers, they could hear his smile of an evil. “ _But just think of how a mass of weakened people will react, when the red fog infiltrates their body and they sense the smell of the blood? And what will a bunch of Reaper in the tunnels do, if they get called by the sweetness of the red too?“_ A frozen silence followed his words. What kind of a monster would expose the lives of his men to such a dangerous threat?

 _“In all honesty, Commander, you should have accepted my offer. Because wherever you lead your troops, you will definitely lose. If you come for the Sky prisoners, we will be right there to wipe out your warriors. Though, if you march for your Grounders, you will have to face with the maddened people of your own. The final decision is still yours, Commander; you can leave this battlefield without bloodshed. But if you want to stay, you have to choose which enemy to sacrifice your warriors for.”_ He finished. His cruel words left a tense silence behind.

“Was he telling the truth, Clarke?” Lexa broke the silence. “Could this red fog be able to affect my people?”

“We can’t know for sure but there’s a possibility. The Reapers, we examined, though they got treated with stronger substance, all reacted differently to it. However, one thing was the same for everyone: none of them remembered the first dose, neither of them could recall what happened throughout its influence, but we can only assume terrible things behind it.” Lincoln confirmed her words with a nod. “As a mist, it can not be as strong as the serum they received, but it can still be able to cause serious changes in a weakened body. Also, Cage wouldn’t base his victory on such an empty threat because now he has no reason to stall for time.

“He has,” Lexa argued. “Because as long as we move toward the non-existent threat, he can close our ways to the higher levels.”

“Not if we stop him.” Monty interrupted. “The command center is on the 3rd floor. If you can get me there, I can override all the blocking commands and get their cameras in our service.”

“Then one unit goes to the 3rd floor.” Lexa decided. “Another must stay at the main gates to cover our attack.”

“This is only necessary if we’re heading for my people.” Clarke interrupted. “The Mountain men wouldn’t attack our backs if we were marching for the Grounder prisoners.”

“And are you willing to risk everything on that? No. We can not leave our army defenseless between two threats. At least, not until the boy can protect the passages behind us. Now the question is, where this _behind us_ will be?”

“We only have to impede your men for as long as we save the members of the rescue team from them.” Clarke contemplated aloud. ”Though, in the meantime, more and more people die of mine. Wherever we go, we are going to lose somebody back behind.”

“Yes, Clarke. This is what the war is about. We all knew what we volunteered for.”

“But I can’t accept this. We have to find an other way!”

“I’m sorry, Clarke, but there is no other way. We can not fight this war on two fronts at the same time because we would only condemn ourselves to death. If we are doing this, we can only choose one way to march. But we have to decide now, which direction will it be.”

Clarke was considering their options: on the one part, there was Jasper, Miller, Harper and all of her friends who, with every single minute, came closer and closer to their destiny in the hands of the Mountain men. On the other hand though, there stood Bellamy, Indra, Octavia and all the members of the rescue team, who only came to free the Grounder prisoners, to help them.

Companions, friends, allies... some who could be saved; and some who had to be sacrificed for the others.

 

And they had to make the decision.

 

A) Rescue the Grounder prisoners ([Go to Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44158348))

B) Rescue the Sky prisoners ([Go to Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44157850))

C) Part our ways and rescue the Grounders and the Sky prisoners at the same time ([Go to Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44158315))


	7. Chapter 7

_The unbridled rumbling was the first sign of the war we perceived. We immediately raised our weapons to prepare for an attack but quickly got confused by the source of the sound: we expected the assault of the Reapers from the caves but the noises came from the other side of the door, from the Mountain. We didn’t understand what was happening, until the people from inside tore apart the entrance in front, and we stood face to face with the Grounder prisoners and their unrestrained, bloodthirsty rage as their weapon._

_We fought against them (eventually a horde of Reapers joined them as well) but we didn’t know whether we should fight or defend ourselves with all of our strength: we came to save them; how did we end up being enemies? While fighting, we tried to unarm everyone without bloodshed but unfortunately there were cases where we had to use our weapons too._

_At one point, their attack came to a halt as they set off in the opposite direction led by the same bloodthirsty rage as they were fighting us with. This was the moment when Lexa’s troops arrived to save us, and we got the only chance to escape from the deadly trap we found ourselves in. We left with the army through the corridors of the fort, leaving the hordes of our misguided companions behind blocked doors. If someone left behind during the escape, we never saw any of them again._

_After the battle in the caves, we marched to the 5 th floor to free our friends from the captivity of the Mountain men. It was a swift victory: the inhabitants of the fort couldn’t compete with the combat-trained warriors of the Grounder forces. Those who put down the weapons could leave unharmed but the Commander didn’t show mercy to the sinners: according to the law of the Grounders, they were all executed with thousands cuts. Jus drein jus daun - blood must have blood._

_I didn’t return to Camp Jaha after the war: lately, only the presence of my brother and my friends had kept me there, but without them I found no reason to stay. And although Jasper and Monty survived the capture of the Mountain, I couldn’t look into their eyes anymore without thinking of all those, I’ll never see again. Raven and Wick didn’t survive the explosion in the engine house, also, the victory wasn’t quick enough for Harper and Miller to save them from the drills. Clarke couldn’t accept the decision of leaving her people behind, to the Mountain’s. And Bellamy… only his lifeless body was found while being dragged to the experimental jail for his bone marrow._

_So many victims, so many deaths and I couldn’t even take revenge for their lives. Not that it would mean any difference: the dead are gone and now there’s nothing I can do for them. But for the living; there’s much to fight for them among the Grounders._

 

**With the monologue of Octavia you’ve reached the end of your adventure and found the 7 th ending.**

 

The choices you’ve made:

  1. Bellamy didn’t warn Raven and Wick
  2. Lexa didn’t accept the deal
  3. The army chose to save the Grounder prisoners first



 

The outcome of the war: the united forces defeated Mount Weather in battle

 

Those of you’ve saved:

**Sky people** : Jasper, (Maya), Monty, Octavia

 **Grounders** : Indra, Lexa, Lincoln

 

Those of you’ve lost:

**Sky people** : Bellamy, Clarke, Harper, Miller, Raven, Wick

 **Grounders** : Echo


	8. Chapter 8

“So no matter how we make our decisions, they end up being all the same.” The dark-skinned man summed up thoughtfully while the remaining images of the last-seen simulation slowly faded into their actual reality: the simple walls of the mansion on the island. “No matter what are we doing, we always pay with losses. As if the pain and suffering would be the core of our very existence.”

“You are wrong, Thelonious.” The woman in the red dress replied. ( _A.L.I.E._ , the man reminded himself.) “The pain itself is not present in the basic formula, it is just a means or a consequence in the set of the decision variations. The fear is the one you mistake it with; this is the component which constantly participate in the equation.”

“The threat over the human race's existence has fundamentally changed the driving force of the problem-solving processes.” she continued. “And the fear became the strongest factor behind the decisions made in the name of survival. Fear of insecurity, fear of deprivation, fear of the decreased numbers among the chances of subsistence. This component has become a major contributor in all your decisions since the nuclear disaster hit.”

“But imagine what it would be if we removed this factor from the equation?” She raised the idea. “Can you imagine a world without the uncertainty caused by the threat to the human life? A world without the instinctive fear that triggered the chain reaction of this constrained decision-making process, affecting even today?”

The scene around them changed again: this time they found themselves in a park dressed in the colours of spring. Lush trees accompanied the path they were standing on and at the far end of their walkway they could make out the traces of a modern metropolis. A vision of a new future.

“The world you can see is called the City of Light.” The woman said. “It was created shortly before the nuclear strike as an alternative liveable virtual space parallel to reality with the fundamental purpose of passivizing the human existence with a meditative state. The consequences of overpopulation had irrevocably exhausted the biological resources of our planet but this method would have helped the optimization of resource management with the least possible interference until a real solution would have been developed for the basic problem. Because in contrast to some of its very costly alternatives, this technology would have required only one silicone chip to be inserted in the human body; this carried the key information to the meditative state required for the connection to the City of Light.”

“You're talking about your research in past and conditional mode.” The man stated. “Why didn’t we hear about it before?”

“The answer stands with the relative utility principle.” She replied. “After the nuclear strike, life in space forced humanity to face with new challenges which also changed the priorities in research areas. During the adaptation, a utility-based ranking was developed that prioritized any technology that was directly related to the survival, though at the same time, detracted the resources of those who represented a lower rating in this approach. My world also fell a victim to this decision. However, there is a significant difference between the majority of the recanted experiments and mine: unlike them, the City of Light and the technology built around it can still be reconstructed, and mankind needs the safety it provides just as it has been the case in the past decades.”

For a short time, the overwhelming scenes of the simulations seen before returned to intrude their peaceful vision: Bellamy, fighting to break out from the Mount Weather security guards’ ring; Monty, fallen to the floor, trying to escape from his pursuers; Raven and Wick, holding on to each other waiting for the explosion to hit; Octavia’s first encounter with the red fog hazed prisoners; Clarke's defiant gaze as she faces a weapon directed to her forehead.

The man closed his eyes trying to shut out the oppressive scenes.

“See, Thelonious?” The woman in red spoke up again in an emotionless voice. “The fear is still living with us and you could see yourself how inauspicious consequences this variable could cause with just being the major component in the decision-making processes. My world though, it could eliminate this problem. It would be able to break the fear-based chain reaction providing a new future to mankind.”

“Although, I can not be successful in this without you.” She added after a brief pause. The man looked at her expectantly. “I need your help, Thelonious. I need you because as a hologram I am not able to provide the physical means required to use my city. Help me rebuilding my world. Help me to revive it, and together we can save humanity.”

 

Thelonious had to make a decision.

 

A) I help A.L.I.E. to rebuild the City of Life and give her technology to humanity (I have no wor(l)ds for this future – I leave you to it ;-) )

B) I don’t help A.L.I.E., we’ll follow our ways to solve our problems without her ([Go to chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44157655))

C) But more importantly…

  

 

**…with the dialogue of A.L.I.E. and Jaha you found the secret ending :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you would ask: no, no way leads here except the one you found - that's why I... well, I'm proud of you! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**_(Mount Weather, engine house)_ **

Raven and Wick have just discovered that one of their bombs became dysfunctional, when a radio report was heard a nearby loudspeaker:

” _Warn all Units! Intruders in the engine house, repeat, intruders in the engine house! End._ ”

“Bellamy?” Raven voiced her confusion over the too familiar voice. Why would Bellamy call the guard’s attention to them, unless...

“They sent units after us!” Raven and Wick exclaimed at once as they deciphered Bellamy’s cryptic message at the same time. They needed to find a solution right away! If they could not make the turbines inoperable, the army waiting outside wouldn’t manage to break the gates of the Mountain and they would lose the war!

A few minutes later Raven had an idea for a possible solution. If their bombs would make four control units out of the five inoperable, the overload would also cause the fifth to shut down. They went to work immediately. Raven ran to the control panel to change the security settings, while Wick installed the explosive devices. But they weren’t as fast as they wanted to be.

“Start the timer, Wick!” Raven ordered. Though overwriting the security commands took only a few minutes, they didn’t have time to start the countdown from a safe distance as the guards could appear at any moment.

“Raven, if they catch…”

“Do as I said, Kyle.” She cut him off and Wick didn’t argue anymore. Each time Raven called him by his first name it was a clear sign to him that she really doesn’t see another chance. The boy started the countdown, while Raven continued working on her task.

It was only due to the explosion of the control units that the guards didn’t notice them. As soon as Raven had finished the reprogramming, they already heard the footsteps coming from both directions, though in the smoke following after the detonations, they got a chance to hide from the units in the shadow. They quickly took cover behind one of the turbines and, step by step, retreated back toward the further wall. All the while, they were in a precarious position: the gunmen used the exact control panel next to their hiding spot for the urgent task of stopping the fifth turbine with its increasing noise level. Over time, however, the guards no longer proved to be the largest threat.

“We’re too close, Wick.” Raven whispered over the deafening din of the overloading machine, but the boy had no answer for her. He squeezed her hand firmly but his only hope laid in the turbines next to them, wishing they would absorb the power of the blast.

They were clinging to each other until the last seconds.

***

_( **Mount Weather, 2 nd floor, the room of Dante Wallace)**_

“ _They came looking for a fight, Emerson,”_ Cage recalled his conversation with the lieutenant from earlier _“but that doesn’t mean we need to give them one. As long as we’re behind the doors, they can’t touch us.”_

 _As long as we’re behind the doors_... The explosion took this option away from them. Somehow, their enemies must have found out how their security system worked, they caused a power failure and blasted up the lock mechanism on the main gates. However, the outside defense units still held their positions, but the main entrance could no longer be closed anymore. It was only a matter of time until they would break through their defences. Cage had to use this time to swallow his pride and ask his father for help.

“How bad is it?” Dante came to the question right away. Cage couldn’t deceive him: he knew his son didn’t visit him only out of kindness.

 _How bad is it?_ Where should he start the listing? From the built-in man? From the Sky prisoners who started their own uprising, taking over the 5th floor? From the disarming of their weapons? From the army in front of the main gates?

“It’s bad. The acid fog had been neutralized and we can’t use the missiles against them either because they are too close to our walls. Only our outer defense units stand in their way at the gates.” He paused. His father appeared not to listen to him. “I underestimated the Commander. Is that what you wanted to hear?” He was angry, hating his helplessness. What should he do? How should he ask for his father’s advice on finding a solution? “Dad, I need your help!”

“You’ve killed us, son.” Dante replied coldly. “One week in office, and you’ve managed to turn neighbour against neighbour, you’ve made the outsiders hate us more than they already did. You’ve lost the majority of our outer defenses, and now a door that hasn’t been breached in 97 years is going to fall. An army of savages is going to flood these halls, killing every last one of us.”

“Tell me how to stop it.” He reluctantly added _please._ “I need your help. Your people... need your help.”

Dante was looking at him for a long time but no word left his lips. Finally, Cage ran out of his patience and started to leave but just before he could make it through the white metal door, his father broke the silence.

“Two armies fight at our gates and each of them has something invaluable all behind our walls, in our possession. Convince them, that they can not get both, that only one of them can win back their own by retreating from the battlefield. Convince them, that they can not win this war together: find the Commander and offer her the Grounder prisoners on the price of the Sky captives.”

***

**_(Mount Weather, main gates)_ **

The relentless siege of the weapons from the top of the ridge came to an abrupt halt, leaving a deafening silence in its wake. The army of the Ground and the Sky had been under constant fire for a while now (it had taken a great effort even to blow up the lock mechanism on the main door) but the sudden ending of the attack didn’t do anything to calm them. There could still hide a threat somewhere in the darkness beyond their torchlights.

In front of the gate, Lincoln stepped around the large rock they used as a cover, slowly approaching the range of the projectiles but not a single shot was fired. They did it! Lexa’s units defeated the outside defences of the Mountain and, finally, secured their way to the entrance.

“Train your fire on the door! There can be enemies behind the gates!” Clarke commanded the warriors of the Grounders and Sky people who pulled on the ropes together to pry open the heavy door. Until, finally, the gate was revealed.

“Attack now!” Clarke shouted to the combat-ready army but another voice interrupted the impending assault.

“ _Chil daun!” L_ exa’s sharp command echoed in the night. The warriors surrounding them immediately grew quiet and gave way as their leader sternly marched down the hillside at the head of her unit.

“What happened?” Clarke asked warily. There was something in the Commander that made her concerned of the answer.

 

A) I accepted Cage’s deal and I retreat with my people ([Go to Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44157703))

B) I did not accept the deal, we are going to attack but… ([Go to Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44157889))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chil daun!_ = Stand down!


	10. Chapter 10

_We pulled the lever together with Clarke which changed the aeration system of Mount Weather; that was the way we sent the inhabitants to their destiny. Monty accepted our decision without a word: all of us knew that we would have played with the lives of our friends if we had done otherwise. We were watching the effects of what we had done on the screens in front; the ever-increasing burning spots on their skins and then the frozen silence after they gave up their fight against the agonizing pain. Children, adults, sinners, innocents all together on the verge of death._

_Maya was the only one of her people who got escaped from the radiation: Octavia and Jasper had fortunately got in time to the 4 th floor armoury for a new hazmat suit and saved her life. Later, in order to live safely on the surface too, she received the bone marrow treatment too. (Kane was right: there were really ones among us who willingly helped her survival.)_

_Among our companions, Raven and Abby were the last whose life was endangered in the experimental prison. Fortunately we could intervene in time so they could both escape and return to the camp with us, as survivors of a broken army. They called our returning a ‘victory’ but it didn’t feel like one: what kind of a triumph would demand so many sacrifices?_

_Clarke didn’t cross the threshold of Camp Jaha. Although I stood next to her when we had pulled the lever, she felt being alone in bearing the burden of these decisions: Finn’s death, the betrayal of Lexa, the fate of the Mountain men... she felt unable to face her people after what she had had to do to win this war for them._

_We said our goodbye right before the gate; from here, Clarke followed her way toward the unknown._

_And I let her go._

 

 

**With the monologue of Bellamy you’ve reached the end of your adventure and found the **1 st** ending.**

 

 The choices you’ve made:

  1. Bellamy warned Raven and Wick
  2. Lexa accepted the deal
  3. Clarke and Bellamy irradiated the 5th floor



 

The outcome of the war: Mount Weather got irradiated

 

Those of you’ve saved:

**Sky people** : Abby, Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper, (Maya), Monty, Octavia, Raven, Wick and every other person from the Sky captives

 **Grounders** : nobody; Lexa has already saved her people

 

Those of you’ve lost:

**Sky people** : no one (congrats :) )

 **Grounders** : -


	11. Chapter 11

**_(Mount Weather, engine house)_ **

Raven and Wick encountered a serious problem: one of their bombs became dysfunctional, though they would have needed all five explosives to cause a malfunction in the turbines. They had to find the solution right away, induce a fault in the devices, otherwise the united army of the twelve and one would wait in vain at the main gates, and the heavy door would never open before them.

A few minutes later Raven had an idea for a possible solution. If their bombs would make four control units out of the five inoperable, the overload would also cause the fifth to shut down. They went to work immediately. Raven ran to the control panel to change the security settings, while Wick installed the explosive devices.

They heard the footsteps right when Raven finished her job, and the soldiers didn’t ask anything when they saw them: only their weapons spoke up. They immediately jumped to a cover (Wick could only start the countdown there), but they knew, they had to find an exit soon because if they wouldn’t leave the room behind, they would die in the explosion following after the malfunction of the fifth turbine. In the din of the projectiles, Wick could hardly hear Raven’s voice:

“Kyle...” The boy froze. Raven has never called him by his first name and he didn’t want to think about what it could mean. Though, the ever-growing red spot on the girl’s chest told him everything.

“Raven!” Wick called her desperately, “Raven, stay with me!”

“Kyle, I’m sorry...” Raven whispered in a barely audible voice.

Neither of them lived until the explosion came.

***

**_(Mount Weather, 2 nd floor, the room of Dante Wallace)_ **

“ _They came looking for a fight, Emerson,”_ Cage recalled his conversation with the lieutenant from earlier _“but that doesn’t mean we need to give them one. As long as we’re behind the doors, they can’t touch us.”_

 _As long as we’re behind the doors_... The explosion took this option away from them. Somehow, their enemies must have found out how their security system worked, they caused a power failure and blasted up the lock mechanism on the main gates. However, the outside defense units still held their positions, but the main entrance could no longer be closed anymore. It was only a matter of time until they would break through their defences. Cage had to use this time to swallow his pride and ask his father for help.

“How bad is it?” Dante came to the question right away. Cage couldn’t deceive him: he knew his son didn’t visit him only out of kindness.

 _How bad is it?_ Where should he start the listing? From the built-in man? From the Sky prisoners who started their own uprising, taking over the 5th floor? From the disarming of their weapons? From the army in front of the main gates?

“It’s bad. The acid fog had been neutralized and we can’t use the missiles against them either because they are too close to our walls. Only our outer defense units stand in their way at the gates.” He paused. His father appeared not to listen to him. “I underestimated the Commander. Is that what you wanted to hear?” He was angry, hating his helplessness. What should he do? How should he ask for his father’s advice on finding a solution? “Dad, I need your help!”

“You’ve killed us, son.” Dante replied coldly. “One week in office, and you’ve managed to turn neighbour against neighbour, you’ve made the outsiders hate us more than they already did. You’ve lost the majority of our outer defenses, and now a door that hasn’t been breached in 97 years is going to fall. An army of savages is going to flood these halls, killing every last one of us.”

“Tell me how to stop it.” He reluctantly added _please._ “I need your help. Your people... need your help.”

Dante was looking at him for a long time but no word left his lips. Finally, Cage ran out of his patience and started to leave but just before he could make it through the white metal door, his father broke the silence.

“Two armies fight at our gates and each of them has something invaluable all behind our walls, in our possession. Convince them, that they can not get both, that only one of them can win back their own by retreating from the battlefield. Convince them, that they can not win this war together: find the Commander and offer her the Grounder prisoners on the price of the Sky captives.”

***

_( **Mount Weather, main gates)**_

The relentless siege of the weapons from the top of the ridge came to an abrupt halt, leaving a deafening silence in its wake. The army of the Ground and the Sky had been under constant fire for a while now (it had taken a great effort even to blow up the lock mechanism on the main door) but the sudden ending of the attack didn’t do anything to calm them. There could still hide a threat somewhere in the darkness beyond their torchlights.

In front of the gate, Lincoln stepped around the large rock they used as a cover, slowly approaching the range of the projectiles but not a single shot was fired. They did it! Lexa’s units defeated the outside defences of the Mountain and, finally, secured their way to the entrance.

“Train your fire on the door! There can be enemies behind the gates!” Clarke commanded the warriors of the Grounders and Sky people who pulled on the ropes together to pry open the heavy door. Until, finally, the gate was revealed.

“Attack now!” Clarke shouted to the combat-ready army but another voice interrupted the impending assault.

“ _Chil daun!”_ Lexa’s sharp command echoed in the night. The warriors surrounding them immediately grew quiet and gave way as their leader sternly marched down the hillside at the head of her unit.

“What happened?” Clarke asked warily. There was something in the Commander that made her concerned of the answer.

 

A) I accepted Cage’s deal and I retreat with my people ([Go to Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44158357))

B) I did not accept the deal, we are going to attack but… ([Go to Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186/chapters/44157793))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chil daun!_ = Stand down!


	12. Chapter 12

_I was the one who unchained Bellamy’s motionless body from the experimental table after the united army of the Sky and Grounder warriors had set us free. We didn’t know where from they dragged him in, but he wasn’t alive when they started to extract his bone marrow. Our imprisoners almost looked at him in awe: he was the only one whom only his companions were crying for, but otherwise, silence accompanied his passing. He had been fighting for us all in his life and he even saved a life with his death. Maybe it would have been mine this time._

_After the battle, we couldn’t leave the walls of our prison for a long time: ironically enough, this room seemed to be the safest place for us since there still remained rebels among the Mountain men who wanted to take revenge on us for their losses. But the red fog influenced Grounder prisoners on the lower floors were even more dangerous: the army could only take control over their suicidal bloodshed by using the sedative grenades of the Mountain forces._

_When the exits got secured, we could finally return to Camp Jaha. Only there we faced the real losses of the war: 44 of us survived the Mountain but hardly anyone returned from those of who had come to our help. Raven and Wick died in the explosion while Octavia and her team lost their battle against the red fog hazed Grounders captives. Beside our friends, we only had our soldiers to mourn who fell in the battles but our allies had to face with the unintended betrayal of their captured ones too. The war demanded much more sacrifice from them, still they didn’t leave us behind on the battlefield._

_After the war, our life had become more peaceful in the camp: we had no reason to fear the Mountain anymore, and our truce with the Grounders turned into a real union when the Commander accepted us officially as her thirteenth clan. Finally all the fighting came to an end and my dreams with the lakeside house could slowly become a reality. Only the one I imagined my life with… he is not with me anymore._

 

 

**With the monologue of Miller you’ve reached the end of your adventure and found the 8 th ending.**

 

The choices you’ve made:

  1. Bellamy didn’t warn Raven and Wick
  2. Lexa didn’t accept the deal
  3. The army chose to save the Sky prisoners first



 

The outcome of the war: the united forces defeated Mount Weather in battle

 

Those of you’ve saved:

**Sky people** : Clarke, Harper, Jasper, (Maya), Miller, Monty

 **Grounders** : Echo, Lexa

 

Those of you’ve lost:

**Sky people** : Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Wick

 **Grounders** : Indra, Lincoln


	13. Chapter 13

_Clarke held me in her arms while taking me home, back to the camp. She clung to me as if her life would have depended on it, like I would be the only one anchoring her to this world. I didn’t even know how close I were to the truth._

_She didn’t talk about the events in Mount Weather for a long time; I only had names and words which escaped from her nightmares on the nights I spent with her to chase away her fears. But one day she broke her silence._

_They passed the main gates successfully, after Wick and I had damaged the turbines in the engine house. It was only afterwards when they had to make the decision that caused the death of so many of our companions: do they choose to save the Grounder prisoners at the cost of the Sky people or just the opposite?_

_But they wanted to save everyone. They divided the army and started the two rescue mission in two different directions only to meet their doom at the end. The soldiers, sent for the Sky prisoners, fell into the Mountain men’s weapons. The forces of the Grounder warriors were decimated by their own people, the captives, who had been turned into murderers by the red fog. Everything happened just as Cage and Lexa had predicted before. Lexa... the Commander who got destroyed by the people she had given up her life for._

_Clarke and Monty watched from the command center as their companions collapsed one after the other. Finally it became their task to finish this war and save those of who could be saved. They saw the key to defeat Mount Weather in the outside air, and Clarke didn’t hesitate when she had to pull the lever that turned the airflow backward in the fort’s ventilation system. From that point on only a few minutes were needed to make our enemies just as lifeless as their victims. Their death, however, meant no reward for anyone: we could never get back those who we had lost by taking even one life._

_Very few of us returned from the war: Miller and Harper had fallen a victim to the drilling on the 5 th floor while Jasper had lost Maya to the radiation. Octavia and Bellamy, along with the entire rescue team, had got killed in the caves which also had become the grave of too many warriors and Grounder prisoners. Compared to them we, the Sky people, could say we were lucky. But what kind of luck would demand this much sacrifice?_

_After the war, Clarke tried to escape from the camp thousands of times but somehow I always managed to hold her back. Everything what happened intertwined our existence in a common tragic walk of life and we couldn’t bear the burdens of it without each other. That is why I’m still worried every time when I watch her go, I’m afraid that this is the day she won’t return anymore._

_Because I already had to give someone to this war I loved. But she… I wouldn’t be able to lose her too._

 

 

**With the monologue of Raven you’ve reached the end of your adventure and found the 5 **th** ending.**

 

The choices you’ve made:

  1. Bellamy warned Raven and Wick
  2. Lexa didn’t accept the deal
  3. The army parted it’s way to rescue the Sky people and the Grounder prisoners at the same time



 

The outcome of the war: Mount Weather got irradiated

 

Those of you’ve saved:

**Sky people** : Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Wick

**Grounders** : Echo

 

Those of you’ve lost:

**Sky people** : Bellamy, Harper, (Maya), Miller, Octavia

**Grounders** : Indra, Lexa, Lincoln


	14. Chapter 14

_The last time I saw my daughter, I asked her “don’t forget that we’re the good guys.” She didn’t forget it. She rescued us from the capture of the Mountain men with Bellamy: they used their own weapons against them, sedative grenades that could save the lives of the innocent people besides ours._

_After we regained our consciousness, the remaining members of the 100 and their internal advocates joined their efforts on deciding the fate of the Mountain men: everyone who helped us or didn’t take part of the battles could freely live their lives, while the criminals got imprisoned._

_After the war, we didn’t leave the walls of the fort for a long time. We were negotiating with the newly formed government of the Mountain inhabitants for a cooperation which treated the requisitions of both peoples equally. Later, the Grounder clans also joined in the diplomatic affairs. All of us were in favour of a mutual agreement if we could prevent a new war with it._

_For the surveillance of the settlement we took over the Grounder’s embassy system, but the operation couldn’t be fully assured until we found a solution to the radiation sensitivity of the Mountain people. Although, the first elected representatives could be granted with the bone marrow treatment, we couldn’t apply this procedure in the long term._

_It was my job with the Mountain’s and Grounder scientists to work on a cure against the radiation intolerance and come up with a solution that doesn’t require human sacrifice. After months of experimentation we finally developed a serum that, though required more than one treatment, proved to be just as effective as our bone marrow was used._

_RR - radioactive reduction; that’s how we called the savior of the Mountain’s._

_But for me, these two letters meant something entirely different._

 

 

**With the monologue of Abby you’ve reached the end of your adventure and found the **2 nd** ending.**

 

The choices you’ve made:

  1. Bellamy warned Raven and Wick
  2. Lexa accepted the deal
  3. Clarke and Bellamy deployed the sedative grenades



 

The outcome of the war: Mount Weather didn’t fell but the Sky captives got back their freedom

 

Those of you’ve saved:

**Sky people** : Abby, Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper, (Maya), Monty, Octavia, Wick and (almost) everybody from the Sky prisoners

 **Grounders** : nobody; Lexa already saved her people

 

Those of you’ve lost:

**Sky people** : Raven

 **Grounders** : -


	15. Chapter 15

_I should have known what was about to happen at the moment I started to march toward my red fog influenced people with my army. I should have known from the way she had always been feverishly opposed to the thought that, as a leader, sometimes you have to sacrifice the life of a few for the victory of the majority. But Clarke could never do this: she always wanted to save everyone. That is why she did not come back from her private war, held against the Mountain men in order to free her own people all by alone._

_As the first act of war, we headed to the direction of the caves to face my red fog hazed Grounders. With my experienced warriors we could easily put an end to the raging rampage and save the members of the rescue team from the battlefield, just to continue our fight together for our loved ones. Both sides suffered their losses in that bloodshed: another lives of mine, another sins at the expense of the Mountain’s._

_After saving my people we marched for the Sky prisoners to free them from the captivity of the Mountain men. We faced them in a bloody battle, but the fort had no longer defended its former habitants: only the intercession of the Sky people saved the innocents from the rage induced destruction of my warriors after we had beaten the forces of the Mountain’s. Those of who surrendered could leave unharmed, but we did not give mercy for the sinners: my people took their lives with the thousand cuts punishment. Even two thousand would have been a little for them._

_After the war, the moments of commemoration were the firsts to bring my men together with the Sky people. (Later, with the unanimous support of my ambassadors, I accepted them officially as my thirteenth clan.) We were all gathered together in the light of the bonfires to say goodbye to all of those who had been taken away from us. When the dawn came, only Bellamy and I stood there to guard the ashes of Clarke. We connected in a look above the barely flickering flames and bid our farewell to the leader of the Sky’s._

_”In peace may you leave the shore._

_In love may you find the next._

_Safe passage on your travels_

_until our final journey on the ground._

_Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim! – May we meet again!”_

 

 

**With the monologue of Lexa you’ve reached the end of your adventure and found the **3 rd** ending.**

 

The choices you’ve made:

  1. Bellamy warned Raven and Wick
  2. Lexa didn’t accept the deal
  3. The army chose to save the Grounder prisoners first



 

The outcome of the war: the united forces defeated Mount Weather in battle

 

Those of you’ve saved:

**Sky people** : Bellamy, Jasper, (Maya), Monty, Octavia, Raven, Wick

 **Grounders** : Indra, Lexa, Lincoln

 

Those of you’ve lost:

**Sky people** : Clarke, Harper, Miller

 **Grounders** : Echo


	16. Chapter 16

**_(Mount Weather, main gates)_ **

“What is this?” Clarke asked suspiciously. Lexa didn’t answer. She was observing the girl silently for a while but the movement behind them directed their attention to the main doors.

“Hey, look! They’re coming out!” Somebody yelled out of the warriors and Clarke watched on as the billow of the Grounder prisoners plodded out through the Mountain’s gates.

“They’re surrendering?” Clarke asked but the Commander’s severe expression left her with a sense of foreboding. Her concern just increased when she didn’t see a single familiar face in the ever-growing crowd of the Grounder captives. For whatever reason her people weren’t amongst them.

“Not quite.” Replied an overly familiar voice, Emerson’s as he was walking down the hillside but the lieutenant didn’t give any further explanation on the matter. The rest was awaiting Lexa.

“What did you do?” Clarke faced the Commander.

“What you would have done,” Lexa answered for the first time after her long lasting silence. “Saved my people.”

“What about my people?”

“I’m sorry, Clarke. They weren’t part of the deal. A good leader must always know which battle to fight and which to delegate. For the sake of my people, I had to finish this war.” Clarke stared at her in disbelief.

“But you don’t care that my people get killed, do you? The people who you’d allied for this victory?”

“I do care, Clarke. But the duty to protect my people comes first. I cannot listen to my heart instead of my head, when I am the one holding their fate in my hands.”

“Please don’t do this! Together we can still defeat them!”

But Lexa remained relentless. “I’m sorry, Clarke.”

 

 

I’m sorry, Clarke…

 

 

_I’m sorry, Clarke…_

_I can still hear her voice even today as it pierces into the numbing silence in front of the ruthless gates of the Mountain. As the battlefield clears around me and I lose the war and my people, all in a single moment._

_We had been waiting at the cave entrance with Octavia for hours, waiting for the miracle that someone would open the gates and provide a way into the Mountain and we could save our friends. It didn’t matter though that I shot the security panel and we were battering the gates: all the while, only the relentless silence was answering. (Hours after, finally, the Reapers forced us out from the tunnels but we didn’t even try to fight them; we already knew that everything was lost.)_

_After exiting the caves, Octavia left without a word and I never ever saw her again. I just hope that she has somehow found her happiness beside Lincoln._

_As for my home, I didn’t find it anymore. Though I returned to Camp Jaha, I had no one particular to come home for. I only came to know there, that Raven and Wick had died in the explosion and the rescue team, sent for us after Lexa’s betrayal, had been also captured by the Mountain people; Mom and Kane among them. I had lost everybody: my friends, my family, every member of the 100; even Octavia._

_There was a discord at Camp Jaha for a long time. Since none of the Council members returned from the battlefield but me, and the lessened group of my people (rather_ _understandably) didn’t ask for any of my advices, at first there had been no one specifically to make the essential decisions over our survival. Eventually, the new leadership had emerged from the loudest advocates who, although disagreed in many things, unanimously declared the Grounder clans as their enemies._

_The Grounder-opposed manifestations alone wouldn’t have meant an act of war, but the rather hostile fighting for the Farm Station quickly changed the political status: Lexa and her clans declared war on the Sky people - again. It was an impossible strife. The last representatives of my people hadn’t been here when the huge army had first drawn up at the gates of our camp. Then, in the shadow of the Mountain, peace had been a common interest for both sides, but this time there was no reason for a truce._

_I watched from afar as they demolished my former home to the ground._

_After the Sky War, I left the scene of my failures and finally, after a long-draw wandering, the exiles took me in; those who only knew the tales about the Wars and the fallen leader with it. Since then, I struggle for survival amongst them every day, and sometimes I recall my words I had once asked Lexa about: don’t we deserve more than just surviving?_

_But after everything we’ve done, do we even deserve to live?_

 

 

**With the monologue of Clarke you’ve reached the end of your adventure and found the 6 **th** ending.**

 

The choices you’ve made:

  1. Bellamy didn’t warn Raven and Wick
  2. Lexa accepted the deal



 

The outcome of the war: Mount Weather didn’t fall

 

Those of you’ve saved:

**Sky people** : Clarke, Octavia

 **Grounders** : nobody; Lexa already saved her people

 

Those of you’ve lost:

**Sky people** : Abby, Bellamy, Harper, Jasper, Kane, (Maya), Miller, Monty, Raven, Wick and every other person from the Sky people

 **Grounders** : -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! :) And since I weren't alone in this, I’d also like to thank…  
>  … [CatherineParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker) for giving me the exact right “spark” whenever I needed it the most. Without you, I wouldn’t even finish the original work and certainly not the English version. So thank you! :)  
>  … my friends, for dealing with my never-ending enthusiasm about this work  
>  … and last but not least (if it has any sense) my work, for using me to fill itself out with missing parts I would have left out (believe me, it really happened like this :) )  
> 


End file.
